


First Month

by barnaby317



Series: A Series of Firsts [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: A continuation of First Day... Reading that one is kind of necessaryOrAlex has a surprise for KaraReading First for Everything is not imperative but to get it you probably should





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shorty to round out the series.

“There is something I need to tell you…”

Kara stared at her wife in shock, it still felt good to refer to Alex as her wife. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong Kara.” Alex dropped the bouquet of flowers onto the bench behind her and took hold of Kara’s hands, resting them on her lower abdomen “Harper confirmed it yesterday afternoon.”

“Really?”

Alex nodded “almost through the first month.”

Kara practically squealed as she picked Alex up and spun her around “I am so happy right now.”

“Mommy?” Eva questioned.

Kara put Alex back on the ground in order for the brunette to squat to eye level with their daughter “how would you like to have a baby sister?”

“Baby?” Eva frowned “I’m the baby.”

Kara knelt down in the grass “but now you get to be a big girl.”

Eva stood up a little straighter and puffed up her chest “I be big girl.”

Alex smiled and gathered the little girl up into her lap “yes you will.”

“I can.” She threw her arms around Alex’s neck “I be big sister?”

Kara shuffled forward and put her arms around them both “I love you all.”

“We love you Mama.”

“Yes, we love Mama too” Alex kissed Kara over their daughter’s head “ready to do it all again Supergirl?”

“Anytime, anywhere Mrs Prince.”

Alex smiled “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that."

“Good” Kara stood and helped Alex stand “let’s party and then we can go home and celebrate a little more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... at this time this concludes A Series of Firsts.


End file.
